


Hermitcraft Next Gen AU

by Kendoll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: BL, Chaos, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Parents, fl, pranksters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25317706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kendoll/pseuds/Kendoll
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Oli | Mumbo, FalseSymmetry & ZombieCleo, John | BdoubleO100 & Steffen Mossner | Docm77, Viktor | Iskall85 & Natalie | Stressmonster101, impulseSV & Tango Tek & Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	1. CHAOS RISE

It was a good day for the hermits. The sun was clear with just about 6 clouds or maybe 8, the portals were set up and ready to go through when the universe tells them to, and the farms they had created were working so well they'd be millionaires. For 50 more minutes.

Once all the hermits go through the portal, everything will restart. They were all mentally preparing the start of a new world, a new beginning and creating a new map.

Suddenly, the earth shook, violent and aggressive. The entire land were cracking, volcanoes erupting in the distance with lava flying in all directions illuminating the sky with it's gorgeous orange glow, animals were running towards the portal the hermits had set up. It was time. It was earlier than expected but no one has a lot of time to complain about that. Everyone was prepared to go through, saying their last goodbyes to their builds knowing full well they will never see them again.

In the distance of the small island they were in, Mumbo and Grian looked over to the direction of the big robot-like building, glum and tearful. "Goodbye Grumbot," Grian mumbled under his breath, his voice cracking up before he entered the portal.

Mumbo looked at the miniature baby version of Grumbot - barely visible from where he was standing as the earthquake got worst and worst, the floor feeling like it was about to crumble underneath him, but nothing could compare the pain of leaving his two babies behind. He opened his mouth to say his last goodbyes but no words came out. There was a lump stuck in his throat he couldn't swallow no matter how hard he tried, whilst watching them disappear into nothing but atoms.

Running out of time, Welsknight pushed Mumbo into the portal with him as the last block disappeared. Goodbye Jrumbot...

In this new world, everywhere was green, bright, sunny. No random big builds, no abnormal designs. Just another normal world if Hermits didn't exist. Everything seemed normal...

"What's this?" one of the hermits asked, noticing a lecture stand with a book on top. 

Xisuma walked towards the book, observed the book for a minute or two before opening it. There was a rumble. Then a loud bang followed by an extremely bright flash! Everyone immediately closed their eyes in reflects of saving themselves from being blinded by the flash.

Once it was safe to open their eyes again, a group of 23 children were in front of them - between ages of 10 to 16 - all different to each other but similar to the adults. 

Everyone was confused with this sudden appearance of miniature versions of the hermits and looked at Xisuma for help or at least the answer since he was holding the book.

_To all the hermits,_

_Congratulations in arriving in this new world! There has been some changes in the Nether so whenever you can, go and check them bad boys out!_

_You may also notice some children that looks similar to you but not at the same time, well in this world - you are a parent!!!!! ___

__"WHAT!?"_ _

__Xisuma looked at the hermits before continuing_ _

___Yes! You would to look after them, teach them your ways, raise them as if you knew them for a long time and love them as you would with your previous pets. It's an option to leave them stranded into the forest, hungry, cold, no way of defending themselves. Meh. If you can stomach the guilt, that is. ____ _

_____Every hermit has a child. Except for TinfoilChef. You adopted Xisuma so we let you off! ____ _ _ _

_______ENJOY THE NEW WORLD, HERMITS! ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Love, ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Watchers and Updaters! ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________P.S. careful for the mobs ^^ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Silence was in the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The children looked at each other waiting for one of the hermits to walk towards them or talking but their patience was getting a little thin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The first child to walk towards their parent was a tall, slender looking female - one of the oldest, the hermits assumed. She had long brown hair and eyes like Scar's, her movement were elegant, graceful, almost too quiet. She stood in front of Scar, who has been sick for some time and wasn't having an okay day. "Hi dad," she greeted him with a gentle smile, allowing Scar to lean against her as he was losing his balance. "It's great to finally meet you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Not knowing how to take this, Scar looked at his supposed child with wide eyes before saying a quiet, "H-hi.. You too?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Scar's child looks at the other children, who was either standing awkwardly or was staring intensely at their parents, gesturing for them to just walk up to them. They didn't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay... Well.." Iskall took a deep breath, walking towards the group of children. "S-so how does this work? Do we pick or are you gonna come here or-" He noticed a somewhat short and slightly plump little boy with a mechanical eye patch that he wears himself. They made eye contact. Loud gasps came from Iskall as he walked over to the child._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"H-hi... Are you I-iskall?" the little boy asked timidly, looking back at his dad with a tiny little smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Iskall nodded, "Hello, little guy."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Hi dad."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Eventually all of the hermits started to walk towards the children, finding their own "little me" and either embraced them with a warm hug or asked a lot of questions._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The last child, looking like the oldest, the most mature and the leader of the group, walked towards Xisuma. They looked at each other, both with their helmets and suit on, quickly turning into a long embrace. "My boiii," Xisuma grinned, patting on his back. "This place is just growing and growing."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"There's plenty of adventures ahead for us and the hermits, dad," the boy told him, smiling behind his mask, "and for grandpa."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I FEEL OLDDDD!" TinfoilChef cried, hearing that word, still trying to take in the fact he became a grandparent without asking for it. He then self-consciously looked at his grey beard and whaled, "I AM OLDDDDD!!!!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Uhh.. do-do we..??"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"No."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. You got the wrong child.

After finding out about being a parent again right after losing their robot babies in the other world, Mumbo was hesitant to take the responsible role. Grian, on the other hand, was all up for the idea since his child was an adorable little baby, wearing a mini suit with ripped jeans as pants and what seemed like a plastic moustache hiding an extremely proud grin.

"What's your name?" Grian asked, finally releasing the poor, little boy. 

The tiny boy was quiet as he stepped away from Grian, and walked over to the other boy who was shorter by half an inch and was wearing a... Alex, what are you wearing?

Alex: ... A jumper. With a letter G. What else did you think I was wearing?

...and walked over to the other boy who was wearing a jumper with a hand-sewn G on the left side. He was standing straight, his arms behind his back with a disappointing look painted all over his face but still remained silent, like Grian's supposed child. 

The little moustache boy started to giggle which confused Grian a lot. There was a tap on his shoulder followed by a shaky "Grian?" from Mumbo. Grian turned and noticed a large number of mobs around 404 or so heading towards them. 

In a state of panic, Mumbo picked the two boys over his shoulder and started running to the opposite direction from the mobs. Whilst on his shoulder, the boys were admiring the strong, buffness of his muscles which made the moustache boy extremely happy and giddy. Alex just sighed.

After ten minutes of running, Mumbo finally stopped on top of a tree, panting heavily, trying desperately to get air, thinking that this would buy him and the boys some time until Grian could arrive with something to hit the zombies with. Preferably a sword, he thought, but anything would do right now!

The mobs were in the distance, just about visible but Mumbo knew they weren't that close. Suddenly, someone red and blonde sprinted into Mumbo's provision and started to attack the zombies the best the person could with 2 wooden swords. 

Quite quickly, the moustache man noticed it was Grian who was attacking the zombies and started to cheer him on. "GO, GRIAN!! YOU CAN DO IT! YOU GOT THIS!"

A little smile spread across Grian's face when he heard Mumbo cheering for him as he starts to back up since the zombies and creepers were getting extremely close. He looked over to the top of the tree where Mumbo and the boys were and smiled towards him. "I know I got this!" exclaimed Grian and winked, finding it kinda hilarious for his best friend acting like a cheerleader - all he needed was two pom-poms and a skirt.

The moustache man's face turned a light colour of pink, not knowing how to respond to the unnecessary wink. The two boys notices, stared at Mumbo for a second or two then back at each other. They nodded, already thought of multiple plans. 

Shortly after, Grian died. 

||Grian was killed by You got the wrong child!||

Grian almost immediately appeared back at the starter spawn point (Auther#1: whatever you call it i gave up trying to make sense with that name!) where the portal was, confused but wasted no time to sprint back to where the mobs were, jumping into the fight with Mumbo. "Mumbo, grab the child with the moustache!" he exclaimed, hitting the skeleton on repeat.

"Wha-"

"Grab the BOY!!!!! THE MOBS ARE MULTIPLYIN!"

Mumbo gulped, nodded and ran back to the top of the tree, grabbing the little kid with the fake moustache and kept him close as he ran just about 5 blocks away from the other child.

The mobs suddenly stopped, and either despawned or walked away from the scene.

"What. The. F-" Mumbo was about to swear, feeling extremely tired.

"BEEEEEPPPPPP!" the moustache boy censored almost as soon as he heard the "F" "BAD WORDS!"

"WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY MULTIPLE MOBS!" Mumbo exclaimed, breathing heavily from being damaged severely then having to take cover because of the damage and eating raw meat was absolutely disgusting. 

Meeting up with Grian again after both of them had calmed down from the situation, the two parents looked at the boys with a serious-concern look.

"So... You're my child?" Grian asked, looking at the sweater boy who was on the verge of crying but still kept the serious, bland face. The look of disappointment whilst tears were leaking out.

"I went through pricked fingers," the little boy started to say in a very annoyed tone, "to sew a freaking G on my jumper so you won't mistake it! AND YOU THOUGHT ASH IS YOUR CHILD!"

Grian gulped, laughing nervously remaining really quiet. 

"I MEAN THIS BOY HAS A FREAKING MOUSTACHE!!! DOES THAT JUST NOT-"

"I steal Mumbo's moustache a lot... so I thought-" (Mumbo: Wait what?)

"Ash wears a shirt with a loose tie... When did you ever wear a suit like your boyfriend?"

"B-boyfriend?" Both Grian and Mumbo blushed, hearing the little fuming boy talk about them dating but- "we are not dating."

Both of the boys went silent. "Sure."  
__________________________  
Meanwhile, with Iskall he and his now son was chopping down wood to make a crafting table and some starter weapons and pickaxes to start their journey and hopefully find a bed before any of the phantoms decide to spawn and attack them.

"Dad?" the little boy looked over at him holding two wooden pickaxes as Iskall started crafting normal axes so they won't have to punch anymore wood.

"Yes, Jack?" his dad answered, not removing his eyes from his craft.

"What do you hate?" Jack asked whilst mining some stone from a nearby.

Iskall shifted his focus onto his son, walking over towards him with a sudden serious look. "Behind you," he responded with a hush but stern tone, looking straight past the little boy.

Jack gulped, turning his head towards to where he was mining but there was nothing. "There's nothing here?" He was confused. Does this mean his dad doesn't have a dislike of anything? If that was the case, he wondered what personality his dad has.

"Wh-what do you mean you there's nothing?" Iskall scoffed, pointing at a rock in front of Jack, making the poor little boy even more confused than he already was. "That disgusting form of creation!"

Jack looked a bit closer to where his dad was pointing and found it hard to believe that it was that he hates. The poor boy felt a little uneasy. His dad doesn't like diorite! "Oh...." he frowned but quickly changed his face expression before Iskall notices. F***!  
__________  
Forwarding some times ahead, the hermits were getting used to their children and slowly understanding them more and more like what they like to eat, what they like to do and how similar they were to them. Some were complete opposites to each other but others were so similar they were almost identical.

Being one of the oldest hermit children, Angel, Scar's daughter, was out on an errand to get some water (ice blocks if lucky) to help with her dad's fever. They were lucky enough to find enough materials and the extreme luck to find a mineshaft on the first week without any backlashes whilst turning the mineshaft into a starter base like Iskall did last year, attempting their best - eventually succeeding - to prevent any mobs from spawning in the area near them. 

Whilst heading over towards the nearest water pond, Angel bumped into three other kids around the same age as her. "Hey guys," she greeted them with a gentle smile, hugging the only bucket she could make last-minute with the amount of iron they could find on a short mining session.

"Oh Angel!" the only girl out of the group smiled, pulling her into a tight hug then left a kiss on her cheek which made Angel blush a little, receiving pats on the head as a return. "You looked tired! Have you been sleeping?"

"You do look a bit pale, my lady," the boy wearing a full iron armour stated, taking his gloves off to gently caress Angel cheeks with his soft hands to comfort her somewhat. "Maybe you should take some rest! We can take turns to look after your dad if you'd like." He offered, smiling softly towards her.

"Oh that won't be necessary!" Angel exclaimed in a slight panic, shaking her hands about which made her drop the bucket on the floor. "I'm fine!"

"Are you sure?" the helmet boy budged in asking, worried about her. Being the oldest out of all the children, he also bare the responsibility of everyone's well-being, not to mention being the son of XisumaVoid, the leader of the hermits. 

"Yes! I'm sure!" Angel said confidently, picking up the bucket and started to draw water from the pond.

The trio looked at each other, not convinced at all but decided to not argue to the girl who's probably really close to snapping.

"We're planning to hang out at some point later today, get some XPs, find some bone meals maybe," Julian, the boy in full-on knight armour, told her in a soft and gentle tone. "If you think you're up for it, you can join us."

"I'll think about it," Angel told him, "and tell Theo to not plan anything wild."

"No promises, Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra information you would know in the future when i finish that chapter:
> 
> Rose - Daughter of JoeHills
> 
> Julian - Son of Welsknight
> 
> Theo (or Theodore) - Son of XisumaVoid
> 
> Angel - Daughter of GoodTimesWithScar
> 
> grab tissues, this would last for 6 months-


	3. Competition

After a long mining session with FalseSymmetry and ZombieCleo, both of their children took a long break at the mushroom island - after another hour or two of navigation by boat and high ground.

"Why did we go through the bloody effort?" Alistair complained, feeling his leg ache and even more tired than he was a few hours ago with his mum. The number of times he had to adjust his crown was starting to bore him, and the urge to yeet the beautiful golden decorated with wither flower- Yeah no. He ain't throwing it. "Should have stayed with mum and dealt with some heads.."

"Hey, it was worth it in the end," Benjamin said, leaning against one of the large mushrooms and took a big sigh of relief, relaxing his muscles and all the tension he felt around his mum. "This is so much better than hearing murder plans."

"What's so bad about it? It's not like any of the hermits will die then poof," said the little boy, sitting right next to Ben with an annoyed look, staring towards the sunset which he found exceptionally beautiful.

"But we never know as well," the older one pointed out, watching the same sunset with Alistair. "We don't live forever after all. I just don't like the idea of killing people just for fun and without their knowledge."

The little boy thought for a while in silence, processing the idea of one day being permanently dead either due to their unluckiness or because of the mobs. He did not like that. "How about no?"

Back with Angel and Scar, they both had managed to found enough food for it to be a full stack and just about enough coal too. Eating up the food and having to not worry about low health for the next 5 days or so - at least that was what Angel hopes anyway - they decided to mine some areas of the mineshaft. They already made a bone farm due to the luck of finding a skeleton mob spawner in one of the caves and the chests were filled with some goods accompanied by some rotten flesh along the way. 

"Are you sure you're feeling well enough for this, dad?" Angel asked him softly whilst mining beside him and holding the torches.

Scar ruffled her head with a cheeky grin on his face, nodding, "I'll be fine dear, promise. Besides, I still need to get to know you better and staying in bed all day whilst you look after me won't tell me anything."

The young girl sighed, adjusting her hair and re-clipped her flower clip onto the side of her hair but tighter. "What do you want to know about me?" Angel asked, continuing to mine but faster.

"Well I don't really know but how about what you like to eat?" Scar asked, picking up the pace to catch up with Angel. 

"We're really limited to what food we can have in an apocalyptic like world we're in, dad," Angel pointed out, "IRON!" She was so excited, mining like crazy as she went to dig up all the iron ores she could find in that short moment. "6 ores to smelt!!"

"I like the enthusiasm you have," Scar laughed, watching the child he never thought of having in this world getting all excited over getting iron, reminds him of him when he was younger and had just started off the game. 

"I am your daughter," the little girl responded, handing the ores to her dad feeling proud for herself to be able to find stuff before her dad could. "We're designed to be similar to you if not, better."

"Xisuma will have the run for his diamonds then."

Achoo! Xisuma sneezed, feeling the coldness in the cave which was odd since he was near a couple of lava-falls and lava-pools with Theo who was sweating in his helmet and jumpsuit. "Alright, you got your diamond pickaxe?"

Theo nodded, getting his diamond pickaxe out itching to get the competition started and beat his dad in this competition.

"Deal is whoever has the most obsidian in 30 minutes wins!"

"Yes and whoever loses has to be the salesman going door to door," the boy laughed whilst adjusting his helmet. 

Whilst setting the timer on, the boys got their water buckets and was ready to start mining as soon as they could hear the beep.

_Tick... tick... BEEPPPP_

The race began!

Both competitors ran straight for the lava pool, immediately started mining as soon as they placed down the water. Unfortunate for Xisuma, he quickly made a dead end and needed to find another lava source whilst Theo was striving ahead with 6 more obsidian than Xisuma does. _Shi-!_

Theo smirked, knowing full well how behind his dad was with blocks of obsidian but did not slow down. No. He will show no MERCY! 

In state of panic, Xisuma ran towards Theo's lava pool but couldn't slow down quick enough so he.. fell.. in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAA," he screamed feeling the pain jumping out of the lava quickly and into Theos manmade water pool, taking off his helmet in desperate tears. "Ow..."

"You ok, dad?" Theo asked, going through his inventory to find the food he had saved from yesterday's hunt, sincerely hoped he remembered cooking them.

"oH gEE I don't know-" Xisuma replied sarcastically, "I feel fine right after a nice swim in the fucking lava pool. SOOOOO REFRESHING!"

Theo stifled a laugh, taking the stack of steak he had in the inventory and dropped it for his dad to eat, for those nasty burns to heal. "This is why you don't jump in lava, dad," he told him with a smug, confident look painted on his face. "C'mon get with the programme."

He glared at his son, chewing onto the delicious, tender meat he admittedly had been craving for some time, whilst sitting in the water, enjoying the cool relief feeling on his burnt skin slowly healing itself. 

The timer went off - the race!

Ignoring all the pain, Xisuma shot right out of the cool, refreshing water and stood in front of his son (his wounds were slowly healing), staring into his soul then said in a low, serious tone. "Time to count."

"Oh notch! Dad, you just got burnt by lava!" Theo told him, his hands up in defence and also slowly pushing his dad back into the water. "buuuttttt... I have 32!"

"dangit 28.." Xisuma frowned, upset he lost the bet. 

After the burnt marks were gone, the boys put their helmets back on after cooling down and started to head back home with 60 obsidian blocks. It was an interesting day and both Xisuma and Theo was laughing and bonding about things they did when they were young. 

"Theo, I do have a question," his dad began to say, staring at the starry nights with a pondering look, "do you remember the watchers?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 stories in 1 chapter...Yep...

**Author's Note:**

> THIS. IS. FINE. Btw, 2 people are working on this, so bare with us. 
> 
> We're both dying inside.


End file.
